


A Series of Events Lived Out by Percy and Annabeth

by orphan_account



Series: old works (don't go through these) [5]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Excessive amounts of fluff, Fluff, Multi, Prank Wars, and by "ocs" i just mean random names, meh otps, my friend came up with most of this fluff, percabeth anniversary, some insignificant ocs, the seven woot woot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pranks Wars take place, as well as Percy and Annabeth's anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Events Lived Out by Percy and Annabeth

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS JUST FLUFF OHMYGOD I AM DROWNING IN PERCABETH FLUFF  
> i started the series in third grade and i loved it and after that is history. i was that person who got the next book the day it came out and all my friends borrowed it after i read it lol. i am so glad caleo is finally canon yas.  
> i've always wanted to write a pjo/hoo fic and i was digging around my drive and i was like, let's post this.  
> enjoy

“Percy! Wake up! One more class ‘till we’re leaving to Half-Blood!” Annabeth said, shaking Percy awake. “I know you don’t want to miss the annual Prank Wars.”

“Just tell Mr. Harkfelt that I’m sick or something...” Percy mumbled.

“Get up, Seaweed Brain.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Gaaaah. I don’t wanna!” Percy whined.

“First of all, I don’t care. Second, if you keep this up, I’m leaving without you.”

“Ugh, fine.” Percy dragged himself out of bed and changed into his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, with his Camp Half-Blood necklace dangling in his view.

“Percy…”  Annabeth said.

“What?”

“Guess.”

‘What?!”

“In case you haven’t noticed, you're wearing a freaking Camp Half-Blood shirt when we’re at Camp Jupiter, kelp head!” Annabeth said, facepalming. “I am exasperated with your inability to notice anything.”

“Sorry, just showing off some old Greek spirit, am I right?” Percy said with a grin, pulling on a knitted purple sweatshirt. “There. Better? Now let’s go.”

Annabeth sighed, but followed Percy out of their dorm.

\--

Annabeth opened up her laptop. Her laptop from Daedalus was still in Tartarus, or “the pit of death and bad stuff,” as Percy liked to call it, but Leo had made her an another one. Not as good as Daedalus’, but still okay. “Right. So, for Combat and Defense class, I was thinking I could practice the half-kick move, since I suck at those."

"Sure."

"I think my punches are a little weak too, can you help me with those, Percy?"

"Sure."

"Then you can go propose to Jason."

"Sure."

"You aren't paying attention!"

“What?” Percy said, munching on a _fatura_.

“Percy! Stop eating those _f_ _arturas_ and pay attention!”

“America has donuts. Portugal has fart nuts.” said Percy, breaking into a fit of laughter.   
“Shut up Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “Now, come on. Let’s finish our homework quickly so we can pack our things for our visit to Camp Half-Blood this weekend.”

\--

“Okay. First, let’s go over the rules. If you get pranked 3 times, too bad so sad-you get eliminated and sent to sit on the bench. Alliances are allowed if you’re down to three or less cabinmates. You can also break the alliance of the cabins by pranking them, so be extra careful of backstabbers. No one can be trusted.  Asking your godly parent for help is allowed and advised. Only one cabin can win, so if you are in an alliance at the very end, you’re going to have to break up with that cabin. You win when you’re the last one standing.” Connor paused with a spark of excitement in his eyes. “And now, LET THE PRANK WARS BEGIN!!!!!” Connor Stoll announced alongside his brother, Travis, and their dad, Hermes. “Isn’t it so cool that we get to be the judges of the Prank Wars?” Travis said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “This is genius.” Hermes said, patting his sons on the back. “Pure genius.”

 

“Alright. Leo, just be yourself. Calypso, you sabotage the Demeter kids’ farming stuff.” Percy said, taking control.

“You got it, boss.” Leo said and nodded, then took Calypso's hand and hastened out of the cabin.

“The rest of you find stuff to sabotage. Mess with people. Oh, and don’t forget to keep count on how many times you screwed with something! Have fun!” Percy called after the Hephaestus kids. After they left, Percy bent down on his knees and prayed to his dad. “Hey, um, Dad. You already know about the Prank Wars thing, right? Well, it would be great if you helped me and made some water substance that can poison the Demeter kids’ crops. So, yeah. Thanks!”  

“Alright, time for the classic,” said Percy with a smirk, rubbing his hands together. He immediately headed for the glue and found some quarters and weapons in the attic of the Big House. “Perfect.”  Percy muttered with an evil gleam in his eyes. He first attached some glue to the back of the weapons and quarters, then set them down on the forest floor. Percy hid behind the cabin door, waiting for his prey to come. He had already planned out his victory dance for this months ago.

Percy heard sounds of fallen leaves crunching. The footsteps came closer and closer, and Percy saw one of Artemis’s hunters-Maharv. Clenching his teeth, not making a sound, he picked up one of the bows loosely scattered on the ground. When Maharv pulled and the items still stuck to the floor, Percy’s prank was successful.

“Gah! Who did this?! Wait, was this a prank?!” Maharv bellowed.

Percy jumped out from behind the cabin door, yelling, “YOU JUST GOT FOOLED, TOOLED, AND TOTALLY SCHOOLED!” Maharv stomped away, cursing. Percy laughed and headed back for his cabin when he saw a familiar figure wearing a loud Hawaiian shirt, bermuda shorts, and brown flip flops. “Dad?” Percy called, walking over to his father. “You came? Did you bring the poison stuff?”

“Son, you know I got the stuff. I couldn't just miss out on the annual Prank Wars, could I?” Poseidon said, taking a jar out of his pocket.

“Probably not.” Percy said, taking the jar. “Thanks Dad!”

“No problem son. Call me if ya need me. Oh, and Percy? Don’t worry if you don’t win. Just be sure to beat the Athena kids. But try to win. By that I mean win. Pwn those suckas for me, will ya?”

“I plan to.” Percy smiled and watched as his father disappeared into thin air.

As soon as his dad was gone, he poured the poison over all of the Demeter kids’ plants. Then he walked away, leaving the scene of the crime.

 

“AHHHHH! The crops are withering! The mowers won’t work! What happened?!” Jessica, head of the Demeter cabin yelled. Percy and the Hephaestus kids casually strolled over and said, “YOU JUST GOT PRANKED, SUCKERS!!!!!”

Hermes, Travis, and Connor were laughing hysterically.

 --

“Alright. So, I drew up this chart to see who is winning, and where we are standing.” Annabeth said, unrolling a piece of paper over a table.

  


_PRANK WARS_

_Cabin: Poseidon_

_Teamed with: Hephaestus cabin_

_Number of pranks: 3_

_Pranked: Demeter cabin (withering crops), Artemis cabin (glueing weapons to ground), Athena cabin (spiders)_

“I can’t believe we fell for that stupid spider prank!” Malcolm said, shaking his head. “I know right? But don’t worry. I got a prank up my sleeve.” Annabeth said, Iris messaging Percy. “Hello? Annabeth?” Percy said. “Hi Percy! Guess what? Your mom just told me that she’s getting back together with Smelly Gabe!”

“Oh yeah. She told me.” Percy said nonchalantly.

“Wha-? How?! When?! That was supposed to be a prank!”

“HA! YOUR PRANK JUST BACKFIRED! THAT MAKES FOUR PRANKS FOR POSEIDON!” Percy shouted.

Annabeth cursed and went back to the spreadsheet, adding this:

 

Number of pranks: ~~3~~ 4

Pranked: Demeter cabin (withering crops), Artemis cabin (glueing weapons to ground), Athena cabin (spiders and Iris message)

 

“Gah! At this rate, the Poseidon cabin is going to win!” James Alrucky said. “From now on, don’t trust anyone, or we’ll get eliminated!”  Just then, there was a knock at the door. Annabeth went to open it. There stood Percy, looking dead serious.

 

“Percy, if you’re here to do your happy dance for pranking us, you can leave.” Annabeth said, crossing her arms and closing the door. Percy stuck his foot in a crack and said, “Listen, I think-” He broke off. “I think, we should see other people,” Percy hesitated once more. “You know, just moving on with our lives. I do hope you understand.” He then silenced. Annabeth narrowed her eyes. “Yeah right, Seaweed Brain. This is a prank, isn’t it?”

Percy shook his head, biting his lips with a sorrowful face.

“You’re kidding me, aren’t you?” said Annabeth.

Percy’s eyes squinted tightly, seeming as if he was fighting back from crying.

“WHAT?! YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?!?!” Annabeth said, tearing up.

Percy paused, then a grin appeared on his face. “YOU JUST GOT PRANKED!!!” Percy said gleefully, running away before Annabeth could kill him. “Noooooo! We’re eliminated!” James fumed.

\--

Percy took exactly six long and quiet breaths. He was going to do it. Why not? It’ll be funny.   _Zeus may, no, definitely kill me if I did this, that’s why_. Percy thought. _But… Alright, whatever, I’ll do this_. Percy silently tiptoed to the Zeus cabin and opened the door. The harpies hadn’t seen him. Percy reached into his bag and pulled out a permanent black marker and some long lasting lipstick he took from the Aphrodite kids. And by long lasting, they _meant_ long lasting. Percy heard that a poor little Aphrodite girl tried it and couldn’t get it off for two weeks. Percy crept up to Jason and drew on a mustache with the marker and put polka dots on Jason’s face with the lipstick. Percy also put some lipstick on his Jason. Percy frowned and added more layers of lipstick until Jason looked like a boy version of Miranda Sings. Percy smiled and got out some purple hair dye.  After he dyed Jason’s hair, he took out the toilet paper and spray paint. Percy shook up the bottle and got to work. On one wall, he painted:

_**POSEIDON FOR DA WIN!!!!** _

On another, he painted this:

_**PERCY WUZ HERE!!!** _

Lastly, he spray painted:

 _ **MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!**   **SUCKAS!**  _He also included a quick scribble of a face with a tongue sticking out in a mocking fashion.

Percy stepped back and admired his work. Then he grabbed the toilet paper and ran outside. He had to do this quick, or else the cannibal harpies would eat him. Percy wasn’t entirely sure if the rumor that the harpies actually ate people was true, but he didn’t want to find out. He ripped off a long piece of toilet paper and threw it onto the cabin. He did this again, feeling a rush of adrenaline. Percy might get blown up by lightning bolt (courtesy of yours truly), but it was _so_ worth it. He threw and draped toilet paper all over the place. Then Percy walked back into the cabin and waited for Jason to wake up.

 

“Whoa! Dude! What are you doing here?” Jason asked as he sat up in bed. “Wuzzgoinon?” Thalia mumbled, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. “Jason! What did you do to your face? And hair?!?!” Thalia shouted. “What?! I didn’t to anything to my hair!” Jason yelled in perplexity. His eyes focused on Percy, who was calmly held up a mirror. “You know, this is Camp Half-Blood, not Camp Jupiter. If you wanted to dye your hair, it should’ve been orange.” Percy said. “Gods, Percy! Did you do this?! And what’s up with the walls!? YOU DID THIS!!!”

“Gosh, you’re slower than I thought. Of course I vandalized the walls. Isn’t it obvious? Who else would’ve painted ‘Percy wuz here,’ and ‘Poseidon for da win’?” Percy said, grinning. “By the way, I heard that your polka dots and lipstick won’t come off for two weeks. Have fun looking like an idiot!” Percy said cheerfully.

“Why didn't you do this stuff to Thalia?” Jason said.

“Because she’d murder me.”

“Well, I will kill you for spray painting the walls of our cabin. Or maybe I’ll let my Hunters do it.” Thalia said.

That was Percy’s cue to run, and he bolted out the door. Thalia ran after him, but then stopped at the door. “Come back here and- _GET THIS TOILET PAPER OFF OUR CABIN_!”

\--

“Hey Zeus! Come check out my son totally kicking your son’s butt.” Poseidon called. Zeus walked over, his lightning bolt in his hand. “That’s a problem. I like winning. So, I have a simple solution to this problem.” Zeus said calmly, raising his bolt. “Whoa, whoa! Dude! We agreed that no one would be killed in the Prank Wars, remember?”  

“Ugh. Fine. But I bet I can beat you in any competition, even if my son can’t beat your Percy.”

“Okay then. Swear on the River Styx that you won’t kill or destroy anything if I win. And, I get to choose the what kind of competition it is. And no powers. Deal?”

“What?! How come you get to chose the what kind of tournament it will be?” Zeus argued.

“Because you are always bragging about how you can beat anybody and everybody in anything and everything. Now's your chance to prove that.”

“Humph. Deal.”

“Alright! The competition will be a...Drumroll please...SWIMMING COMPETITION!”

“WHAT?!?! That is totally unfair!” Zeus raged, specks of spit flying onto Poseidon’s face. “Dude, that is disgusting.” Poseidon said, wiping the spit off his face. “And, you swore on the River Styx that I get to choose what kind the match it will be.”

“UGH.”

“I will even be nice and give you a headstart.” Poseidon said, grinning mischievously. Zeus shrugged and plunged headfirst into the Olympus swimming pool. Meanwhile, Poseidon was having a lovely chat with the water nymph he summoned 5 seconds ago. “Hello Cassandra. I need a favor. When Zeus is close to the end of the pool, make a huge wave block him. Then surround him with water, okay?”

“That is going be very hard. I would need help.”

“Grab your friends then.”

“Alright.”

“Bye!” Poseidon said, waving. “Yo P-man! Isn’t this your area of expertise? Aren’t you supposed to be winning?” Zeus teased, cruising in the water. He was almost to the finish when-

A HUGE WAVE ROSE UP IN FRONT OF HIM!!!!! _WTF!?!?!?!_ Zeus thought. Then, he saw Poseidon, swimming to the finish line. Zeus was extremely confused, but he was not going to let his brother beat him, even if swimming was his best subject. Zeus tried to bust through the wall, since it was water, but he couldn’t. Soon, he was boxed in. He shouted and cursed and thrashed, but he couldn’t get out. He heard Poseidon yell, “Zeus! What’s the holdup? I won five minutes ago!” The water disappeared, and Zeus stood there, shaking with rage. “YOU SAID WE COULDN'T USE OUR POWERS!!!” He shrieked. “I didn't use any powers.” Poseidon said. “WHAT WAS UP WITH THE WATER WALLS THEN?!?!?”

“Oh, that? I simply asked some of my friends to help me stop you.” Poseidon said calmly, gesturing to the thirty water nymphs at the edge of the pool. “I’M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!” Zeus shouted, stomping out of the pool and toward Poseidon. “No you won’t.” the sea god said, holding up a finger. “You swore on the River Styx.”  

“Gah! I need to stop swearing on these types of things.” Zeus muttered angrily.

\--

“Alright peeps! Quiet down! The winners of the annual Prank Wars are…” Connor paused, enjoying the suspense. “THE POSEIDON CABIN!!! Congratulations. You win the Golden Mango trophy. Now, will you please come up to receive your trophy Percy?” Percy walked up to Connor, who handed him the mango. “SUCKERS! Ha ha!” Percy said, smiling and showing off his mango. “That’s my boy!” Poseidon yelled.

“Congrats, Percy. But you're going down next year.” Jason said, shaking Percy’s hand. “In your dreams, Superman. I've never lost, and I am gonna keep it this way!” Percy joked, brandishing his trophy. 

\--

“So. My bro. Nico. What up, little dude?” Percy asked, sitting on a periwinkle blue rocking chair on the porch in front of the Big House, munching on some blue corn chips. “Oh you know, nothing much.” Nico said, blushing just a bit. Just then, Will Solace walked on to the porch. “Yo, Percy, congrats! What does it feel like, winning the Prank Wars again?” He asked, smiling. “Oh ya know, meh. I’ve won so many times, it isn’t even that exciting.” Percy joked, stuffing his face with yet another handful of corn chips. Will Solace took Nico’s hand and said, “Ready for our picnic?” Percy almost spat out his corn chips. “Wait, what? Picnic? As in a picnic date? Are you two dating?”

“Um, yeah?” Nico said, his face turning a cherry-red. _This is awkward_ , he thought. _My old crush and my new one_. _Gah._ “Cool bro. I’ll see you around.” Percy said, winking at Nico and fist bumping Will. “I’ll ship Soangelo.” Then Percy dumped all the corn chips into his mouth. “See ya guys when we come back for spring break! Oh, and Nico, you should visit Annabeth and I at Camp Jupiter sometime.” He added, spewing corn chip crumbs everywhere.

\--

“Annabeth! Come on! Hurry up! We need to get to Camp Jupiter!” Percy called. “Okay! Coming, coming.” Annabeth said, rushing over to Percy, her arms laden with duffle bags.“Unholy Hera, why so many bags?” Percy said, taking the duffles from Annabeth and loading them into Argus’s van. “Well… One duffel bag is filled with books I want to take with me back to college from the library in the Athena cabin.”

Percy rolled his eyes.

\--

_Hey Mr. D,_

_How’s life? Annabeth and I are having our 6th year anniversary and I’m organizing a surprise party for her. The attire will be Dress to Impress. Please tell everyone at Camp Half-Blood to join. Oh, and the party will be at camp._

_Un-warm Regards,_

_Percy_

After he sent the letter, he began to make plans for the party.

_PLANS FOR ANNIVERSARY_

_What I Need: string lights, owl decorations, refreshment tables, tablecloth, gift for Annabeth, food, chairs_

_Plan: Set up area, get Annabeth to dress fancy, bring her to camp. Have fun at party!_

 

 _Annabeth is going to be so surprised_. Percy thought, grinning. _Two more days until the anniversary_. Percy needed to get his supplies. He exchanged his purple Camp Jupiter shirt for a blue one, grabbed his wallet, and laced up his sneakers. He stuffed the _Plans for Anniversary_ paper in his jeans pocket and called, “I’m going for a walk, Wise Girl. Bye!”

 

 _Jane and Jess Decorations_ is what the sign on the store said. Percy tried to pull open the door to the shop, but it wouldn’t budge. He pulled again. Still, the door wouldn’t open. Looking closer at the door, a sticker said, _PUSH_. Feeling like a complete idiot, Percy pushed the doors, and stepped inside the shop. Two girls were giggling at the cashier desk. They looked up when he came in, and they walked over, blushing. “Hi, I’m Jane’s daughter, Jenny, and this is Jess’s daughter, Julia. Can we help you?” Jenny asked, batting her eyes and twirling her hair. “Uh, yeah, actually, you can.” Percy said, taking out the list. “I’m looking for string lights and owl decorations.” Percy figured he can get a table, chairs, and tablecloths at camp. He wanted to find a gift for Annabeth by himself, not with the help of two silly and flirty girls. “We have string lights in aisle 3, but I don’t know if we have owl decorations. But you can look around, see if there is anything that is owl related.” Jenny says.

“Cool. Thanks.”

“No problem!”

Percy went to aisle 3 and found lots different types of lights. They had colorful lights, rainbow lights, fairy lights, and many more. Percy grabbed 5 packs of normal white LED lights 2 packs of owl string lights, and 3 packs of fairy lights and walked around the shop, looking for owl stuff. He found owl figurines, and some owl ornaments. After Percy purchased the loot, he walked outside. He saw a bookstore called _Athena Books_ and rushed over. Inside the store, he looked for a books that Annabeth would want to read. He wandered past what seemed like thousands of bookshelves, all filled with what Annabeth would call “treasures,” or “preciouses (she was currently addicted to the Lord of the Rings)”. There were so many books! How would he find one that Annabeth would love? Finally, Percy saw a book that he knew his Wise Girl would adore. On the cover it said _The Works of  William Shakespeare_ in raised lettering, and it had gold leafed pages. He quickly bought it and hurried back toward camp, feeling extremely excited.

\--

Annabeth was dressed in a beautiful royal blue dress, the tips of her blue heels peeking under her long maxi dress. Percy felt underdressed, wearing a simple black suit and black tie. He had shined his dress shoes earlier, and wrapped Annabeth’s book. He also went to camp over the weekend, decorating it so it looked good. He had done some thinking while wrapping, and decided that he should bring pretzels to the party. _OH SHIT!!!_ Percy thought. He forgot to bring food! He quickly Iris-messaged Leo at Camp Half-Blood, telling him to bring food to the party.

“Percy? Why do I have to dress all fancy?” Annabeth asked. “Um, no reason. Come with me.” Percy said awkwardly, leading Annabeth outside, where Argus stood next to his van. Annabeth kept pelting Percy with questions, but he was determined not to spoil the surprise. When they arrived, Argus opened their doors and the couple stepped out of the van. Percy offered Annabeth his arm, which she took. The walked down a red carpet, Annabeth being extremely confused. Percy just smiled. There stood the entirety of Camp Half-Blood, shouting, “HAPPY ANNIVERSARY PERCABETH!!!!!!” Lights were draped over the branches of trees, and there were tables filled with food. There were cookies on a silver platter, and a delicious looking blue cake with intricate white frosting designs stood on the table, making Annabeth's mouth water. The grey tablecloths looked like silk, and owl ornaments were hung on trees. The tables were lined with owl figurines. People were sitting in chairs, eating food, others were just milling around, holding delicate crystal glasses and sipping the apple cider in the glasses. The whole scene looked like a came out of a fairy tale book. It was all so beautiful.

Annabeth had tears in her eyes. She thanked Percy repeatedly, not believing he did this all for her. “You’d better believe it, buster.” He joked, grinning. After they ate cake, Percy handed Annabeth something wrapped in a pretty metallic silver wrapping paper. She carefully unwrapped it, and revealed a dazzling book, the sides of it gold, filled with Shakespeare’s work and stunning illustrations paper that looked and felt like parchment. Annabeth cried, but with tears of happiness.

\--

“Percy?” Annabeth asked one morning, her eyes a bit wet. “Um, want to go visit Sally?” She asked. “Sure. But why?” Percy questioned.

“Uh, I’ll tell you later.” Annabeth said. Percy agreed, and off they went to visit Percy’s mother.

 

“Annabeth? Why are we going to the hospital?”

“You’ll see.” Annabeth said, her voice quivering ever so slightly. They walked into the hospital, Percy being more than bit confused. Annabeth told Percy to wait while she talked to the receptionist, so he did. Then they ambled to a room, and when they opened it, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, Leo, and Nico stood there. “What are you guys doing here?” Percy asked. Then, her saw his mother, lying in the hospital bed. “Mom?!? What are you doing here?!?!?!?!” Percy inquired, his voice rising. Sally looked thin and pale and weak, and when she spoke, her voice was raspy. “Hello, Percy. Come and give me a hug.” Percy obliged. “Mom. What happened to you?”

“I have been diagnosed with Stage 4 Thyroid cancer with metastasis in my lungs. The doctors say I might not make it.”

“WHAT?!?!” Percy screamed. “You will make it! Is there anything I can do? There has to be something I can do! I can help! Um, how are you feeling? Do you want me to get a doctor? You are not going to die! You are not going to die!!!” Percy screeched, his eyes welling with tears as he tried to hold on to his mother. Annabeth thought of the last time she cried, during her anniversary. But she had been crying of happiness. Percy was crying of despair. “Leo! Do you have some of that stuff you got from Asclepius?! Do you have any? Come on guys! WE ARE NOT GOING TO LOSE MY MOM!!!!” Percy yelled, tears streaming down his face. He kept trying to say that Sally was going to be okay, but a part of him knew she wouldn’t make it. Sally held her son’s hand, and smiled. She wanted to be near her son when she died. Then Hazel took Frank’s hand, and Jason and Piper looked down.  Nico stepped forward. He put his hand on Percy’s shoulder and said, “Percy, it’s time to let her go.”   

\--

“Percy, I know you are upset, but you can’t stay at home forever.” Annabeth said gently, rubbing Percy’s back soothingly. She had already given him a month to cry, wail, and be depressed. “You can’t miss school forever.” She said. “Yes, I can.” Percy mumbled. There was a knock at the dorm door, and Annabeth got up to answer it. She opened the door and greeted Hazel, Frank, Leo, Calypso,  Jason, Piper, and Nico. She lets them in, and they tried to sit down on a couch, although they look uncomfortable on it, mainly because it’s a love seat, made only for two people. In the end, Leo and Calypso end up sitting on the couch, Hazel flopped on the armrest, Frank,  Jason and Piper sat on the floor, and Nico stood. Nico looked at Percy. He couldn’t believe that it was really Percy, the person he looked up to when he was younger. He seemed so strong back then, and confident, and he always seemed to be joking around, or making people laugh. Now, he hardly ever smiled or laughed. His hair hadn’t been brushed for weeks, his eyes were bloodshot, and he was wearing the same grey sweatshirt and jeans he had been wearing when his mom died. He had changed to go to the funeral, but the second he got home, he ripped of the stupid suit and tie changed right back into his sweatshirt and jeans.  

He was a mess. But could you blame him really? His mother had died.

Percy and Annabeth’s friends looked uneasy, sitting there. Nico looked perfectly at home. Finally, Annabeth broke the silence by saying, “Come on. Say hi to your buddies.”

“YOU GUYS DON’T UNDERSTAND! NONE OF YOU HAVE LOST SOMEONE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, OKAY?!” Percy snapped, his face wet with tears. Everyone was silent.

 “What about Bianca, Percy?" Nico asked, his voice cold.

Percy looked up. Calypso gasped, and Leo put his arm around her, as if to protect her from harm, or in this case, Percy, who was pushing himself up from his bed, his eyes dark and full of an anger no one had ever seen before. He stomped toward Nico, his hands clenched into fists. Annabeth grabbed Percy’s arm, but he shook her off, glaring at the Angel of Death (which is what _di Angelo_ means in Italian). “You knew you sister for, what, ten years? I knew my mother for eighteen years. That’s eight years more.” Percy spoke in a dangerously soft voice. “I knew my mother for my whole life. MY WHOLE GODDAMN LIFE. AND WHAT DOES HADES DO? HE FUCKING KILLS HER!” Percy shouted, grabbing Nico and shaking him by the shoulders. “DON’T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT MY FATHER THAT WAY!” Nico screamed, pushing Percy backwards with surprising strength. “I KNEW BIANCA FOR MY WHOLE LIFE TOO! YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE! YOU LET BIANCA DIE! SHE WAS THE ONLY PERSON WHO UNDERSTOOD ME! AND LOOK AT YOU! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, YOU HAVE A NICE LIFE, YOU ARE A HERO. YOU SAVED THE WORLD TWICE! AND WHAT AM I? SOME PATHETIC GAY PERSON WHO DOES NOTHING!”

Nobody said anything for a long time. Then, finally, Percy mumbled, “I couldn’t have saved the world without help. You helped me. You guided Hazel and Frank and Piper and Jason and Leo to the Doors of Death. We-I-” Percy broke off, swallowed a sob, and finished, “I couldn’t have done it without you.” Nico smiled, just the tiniest bit and said, “Yeah. I was pretty important.” Percy laughed for the first time in months, and everyone else released the breath they had been holding.

\--

Percy sipped some coffee from a paper cup with an adorable owl holding a sword that looked like Riptide on it. Annabeth worked at The Cup, the school’s coffee shop, and she had drawn that on the cup because why not? Of all the shippers out there, she probably shipped Percabeth the hardest, though Percy disagreed. On the cup she had written, _I ship Percabeth the hardest, there’s no denying ♥♥♥_. Percy smiled, then grabbed a _How Are We Doing?_ questionnaire paper from a stack on the counter and wrote in his hasty scrawl:

_Last time I checked, I was the hardest Percabeth shipper. Oh well, you are entitled to your own wrong opinion._

He handed it to Annabeth, then walked away to a nearby table where he pulled out his laptop to work on an essay for Mr. Harkfelt.

Poseidon, My Father

My father Poseidon is a great man, and he always will be. With his cool Ray-Ban sunglasses, his  ~~smile~~

 _No, that makes me sound as if I’m in love with him._ Percy shuddered at the thought, pressing the Delete key.

My father Poseidon is a great man, and always will be. With his Ray-Ban sunglasses, his smirk, and his laid-back attitude, it’s impossible to not think he is one of the coolest gods ever. He is the god of the sea, hurricanes, tsunamis, ocean creatures, he has a castle in the ocean, and he has super pretty wives. Man, this dude has got it good. He has got it _all_ , brosef.

“Well, I wouldn’t say he is the coolest god. I think Athena is.” Annabeth said, looking at Percy’s essay over his shoulder. “Holy hotcakes! You scared the stuffing out of me! Plus, Poseidon is the coolest, Athena is the smartest, and Percy is the hottest. Everyone has their thing, ya know?”

“Uh huh. And your thing is that you are the hottest?”

“Yep.” Percy joked as Annabeth playfully punched Percy’s shoulder and went back to work. “Is that your boyfriend?” Annabeth’s friend, Alisha, asked as she added whipped cream to somebody’s drink. “Um, yeah.” Alisha nodded. “Good choice.” She said and winked. Annabeth blushed. She glanced over at the boy, the one she had saved the world with twice. The one that had she had loved for years. The one that had loved her for years. She turned to Alisha.“Yeah. He is a good choice."

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://qiyoan.tumblr.com/) so you can send me prompts, requests, fanart, etc.


End file.
